1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink structure, and particularly to a heat sink structure formed with an air gap between a heat conductor composed of different material and a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional heat dissipation method for one heat-generating component inside an electronic device was to combine a fin with the heat-generating component to lower the temperature of the heat-generating component. When the electronic device is located on a material with low thermal conductivity, since the central portion at the bottom of the electronic device could not dissipate the heat, the central portion of the bottom of the electronic device will have higher surface temperature than other portions.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned drawback, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 447693 disclosed an uniform heat dissipation device, which includes a first heat conductor having a first portion for absorbing thermal energy from the heat-generating component and a second portion not being contacted with the heat-generating component; and a second heat conductor having a first portion with relatively lower thermal conductivity to contact with the first portion of the first heat conductor and having a second portion with relatively higher thermal conductivity to contact with the second portion of the first heat conductor, so as to transfer the thermal energy from the first heat conductor to the housing.
In Taiwan Patent Publication No. 447693, the heat-generating component firstly contacts with the first portion of the first heat conductor with high conductivity, and the first portion of the first heat conductor is again contacted with the first portion of the second heat conductor with low thermal conductivity for transferring the thermal energy from the first heat conductor to the housing. The design of the structure of the uniform heat dissipation device relies on the position of the heat-generating component. For different electronic devices, the positions of the heat-generating component are different, and the position of the first portion with low thermal conductivity of the second heat conductor needs to be changed according to the position of the heat-generating component. This will cause the inconvenience for manufacturing and the increasing cost for designing different heat conductors for different electronic devices. This situation needs to be improved.